Annabeth Goes to Goode
by curlygirl02
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode High to be with Percy after missing him and having many nightmares. She finds Percy but she also finds new demigods and one is a lot more powerful than they think. Join them as they go through the horrible place called high school with the other demigods that we know and love.
1. Meeting New Friends

**Hey guys, I love the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the The Heroes of Olympus series too. My favorite pairing would have to be Percabeth, Caleo, and Jiper. I have decided to write a story about Annabeth going to Goode because I have always wanted to write a story about Annabeth going to Goode and I don't have any stories for Percy Jackson so why not. Anyway...ON TO THE STORY!**

**Annabeth's p.o.v**

Right now I am walking towards Goode High School. Percy goes here and I decided why not surprise him. I transferred here and so I could be closer to Olympus and Percy. I really miss Percy and have been having nightmares ever since he left to go to Goode. I really wish he didn't leave because I miss him and I think camp misses him too. Even Clarisse. I probably sound a little selfish right now, but he even said that he wanted to come back to camp. I know this because he has been skyping me. That's about as close as we could get to seeing each other. I can tell that he hasn't slept much either from the way there are bags under his eyes and his sea green eyes just look plain tired.

Anyways, I get into the office to get me schedule and my locker number and combination. The lady there has short chocolate brown hair that goes to her shoulders with blond highlights. The highlights look like they are natural. She has brown eyes. I can tell she has mascara and eyeliner on. She also has some nude lipstick on. She has a purple shirt on with some black dressy but comfy pants on. Her shoes are dress shoes but look comfy.

"Welcome to Goode High. My name is Pam." The lady, Pam said.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I am here to pick up my schedule an locker combination." I answer with a slight smile.

Pam smiles back. "Okay here you go. Your locker is B189." She answers. She hands my schedule and my locker combination. **(A/N That's my locker number.)** "Here's your guide. She will show you around Goode."

I look over and see a girl, the same height as me maybe a little shorter. The girl has dark blue eyes but has grey specks in mixing with the blue so the eyes look lighter. A little circle around the pupil is gold. She has dark brown curly hair with blond highlights in it. The highlights look new but on her hair it looks like they are naturally there because they are a golden kinda like my hair. She only has mascara on with some clear lip gloss. She has a orange tank top with a blue see through tank top over it. She has white shorts on and brown comfy Nike flip flops. She also has a light but dark skin tone like a slight tan.

The girl smiles at me, "Hi my name is Brynne. I will be your guide." Brynne says. **(A/N This is me but as an OC. I actually have these features but I am not that pretty and have never been told I am so yeah. I also have those shoes and outfit same with the makeup which is what I usually where. T pronounce my name is Brin) **She sticks out her hand to shake it and I do.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." I smile back.

Okay, so I will show you your locker where is it?" She questions.

"B189" I answer.

"Okay lets go." She grabs my hand and starts taking me upstairs. We turn to the left to go down a hall way that marks my grade. 10th grade. A sophomore.

"Your locker is right next to mine so this will be easy to show you around." She informs me.

I smile and we keep walking. "Do you know a guy named Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah I do." She tells me, "A lot of people tell me he kinda looks like me."

Now that I look at her she does look like him. Her brown hair is almost black and her skin is like Percy's. Her personality is kinda like his too. Her eyes are weird though. They aren't sea green but they aren't grey. I think she's a demigod but I don't know who's her parent.

"We're also really good friends." She says.

We finally arrive at our lockers. I like Brynne, she's nice. I put my stuff in my locker and get the stuff that I need for my first class which is English with Mr. Blofis. Percy's step dad. Speaking of Percy, I see him coming down the hall way with a 3 boys behind him. Percy looks my way and his sea green eyes are the size of saucers.

"Wise girl!" Percy looks so shocked and a little confused.

"Seaweed Brain!" I smile and run up to him and hug him. He hugs me back whispering 'I missed you' over and over. I smile and pull out of the hug. Percy leans down and gives me a light peck on the lips. I smile and kiss him back. He puts his arm around me and stats walking to his locker which is placed right beside mine.

Percy starts blasting out questions when we get to our lockers. "How did you get here? When did you get her? Where are you staying?"

I laugh a little, I really did miss him. "Calm down." I say giggling still, "I got here by taking a plane from San Francisco. I got here yesterday and I am staying at your house. Your mom has known for a while now."

"Why didn't she tell me!?" He exclaimed/questioned.

"Because, I told her not to." I say. i brace myself for the shout

"Why did you do that!" He says hugging me to him more, "I really missed you." He whispers the last part quietly.

"I wanted to surprise you and I missed you too." I answer. I frown a little because it looks like something happened that he hasn't told me yet, "What are you not telling me?" I ask.

"Nothing." Percy says looking down.

"C'mon Perce, I know when your lying to me." I say frowning. I hate it when Percy doesn't tell me something. He rarely hides anything from me which is good. I don't like it when he's sad either. It just make me sad. I wonder if he has been having nightmares like me.

"I will tell you later." He whispers.

I nod but I am still worried.

"Hey Perce, who is this." A guy with blond hair and grey eyes. I wonder if he is a child of Athena.

"Yeah you never told us you had a girlfriend." A guy with light brown hair and brown eyes says.

"Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth this is Peyton and Ethan" Percy says pulling me close to him.

A guy with black hair and brown eyes almost black comes up to me and puts his hand out. "My name is Trey."

I shake his hand and answer back, "Nice to meet you. As Percy said my name is Annabeth."

The guy with blond hair and grey eyes comes up to me. "I'm Peyton."

The guy with light brown hair and brown eyes comes besides Peyton and puts his elbow on his shoulder, leaning on him. "I'm Ethan"

Trey, Ethan, and Peyton are both wearing athletic wear like shorts and a t-shirt. They also have tennis shoes on.

Brynne comes up behind me and says "Well you never told me Percy was your boyfriend. I'm so hurt." She puts a pretend hurt expression on her face and put her right hand on her heart.

I laugh. "i am so sorry how can I ever make it up to you." I say still laughing

"Aw is little Brynne's feelings hurt?" Peyton says teasing her.

Brynne giggles, "Yes." she says pouting. We all start laughing.

"Those two are so cute." I whisper to Percy.

"They are but they aren't dating. The like each other though, they're just to blind to see it." Percy says.

"So like us?" I say

Percy laughs. "Yeah like us."

A girl with caramel hair and natural dark brown highlights and dark brown eyes comes up behind Trey. She puts a a finger to her lips signaling us to be quiet. She puts her fingers up to his sides and pokes him.

"Boo." She says.

Trey jumps up in the air and the girl starts laughing.

"Sammi!" Trey says to the girl, Sammi, "Not funny!"

"Yes it is and you know it." Sammi says laughing.

"Okay fine it was a little funny." Trey says laughing a little, "I can't stay mad at you." He kisses her cheek and puts an arm around her shoulder.

Sammi looks at me. "Hi, I'm Samantha but call me Sammi" She puts her hand out for me to shake. Sammi has caramel hair with natural brown highlights. She has really tan skin and brown eyes. She had on a pink tank top with a gray see through tank top over it. She had on white shorts and had tan sandals with blue stones on the top. She had her hair in a pony.

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend." I answer back and shake her hand.

Sammi turns her head to see Brynne right next to me. "BRYNNE!" She yells.

"SAMMI!" Brynne yells back.

Sammi runs up to her and hugs her. Actually more like tackles her, but Brynne doesn't fall.

"They always greet each other like that." Percy whispers to me.

Sammi pulls away from the hug and goes back to Trey who puts an arm around her.

Another girl with dishwater blond hair and green-brown eyes comes up behind Ethan. She jumps on his back and immediately Ethan smiles. He grabs her legs to keep her from falling off. She leans her head to the side and kisses his cheek. She gets off of his back and hugs him. We all smile. They are adorable.

She looks at me and grins. "Hey, I'm Madison but call me Madi." Madi had dishwater blond hair and green-brown eyes. You think it would be ugly but they are pretty. She has the same kind of skin as Sammi. She has a lace white dress on with white flower sandals. In her hair is a flower.

I smile back."I'm Annabeth Percy's girlfriend."

She nods and we all continue talking and laughing than the bell rings and we have to go to English.

**Hoped you liked it and I will update soon. :D By the way all the people that are OC are people that go to my school and they actually look like that. The girls are my best friends so I had to put them in. Well Brynne is me so... BYE**


	2. Update

HEY LOVES! So remember this story that people liked and I said I would update soon? Yeah well apparently my definition of soon is two years. Sorry about that. It's kind of weird being on here and looking at my profile. There's so many couples that I used to ship but don't anymore (leolivia, kick, FourTris) It all changed when I found gay ships. *sighs* Poor younger me, didn't know anything at all. BUT I'M BACK! Lucky for you people I still ship Percabeth hardcore! It's like the only heterosexual ship that I have, I kid you not. So here's the thing. Actually a couple things. Before you think im just coming up with excuses you are absolutely right just kidding! These aren't, so please read. Okay the first one is, in the beginning of the year last year, I got really depressed. I'm doing better now, but I just lost a lot of motivation to do things and that was really bad. The second thing is, last year during the summer time, I had my first panic attack. It was horrible and it's one of the most terrifying things ever. So I get those whenever I'm really stressed, worried, or sad about something. AND IT SUCKS! The third thing is, I am currently sick. I have a stuffed up nose , watery eyes, and my throat hurts so bad I can barely get an actual sound out. Which SUCKS because I had a solo thing for chorus yesterday and I couldn't do it. The fourth thing is, I can't sleep. :( Seriously, I have to take sleeping pills and therapeutic oils and yeah its sucky :'( You think I'm done don't you? BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! I had a lot of plans for this story and now that I'm two years older, it just doesn't make sense to continue this story when my writing perspective is so different now. It's kind of funny because I was trying to write the next chapter, but I couldn't because there's so many things in this story that is so different from now and it's hard to write. I am also not going to continue this story because I don't really use this website for fanfiction any more. I have quite a few Internet friends on this website that I talk to sometimes but other wise I never use this website...It's usually Wattpad and AO3 mostly. Just because I like it a little more. So there's that. I apologize to those people who really wanted this story to continue, but sadly that's not happening. I love you all so much! IF YOU NEED AN INTERNET FRIEND I AM ALWAYS ON. SERIOUSLY I AM ADDICTED AND I AM ALWAYS AVAILABLE! That sounded so creppy and stalkerish, I go on Tumblr like 24/7 so that could be why. ANYWAY bye I love you all! xxx


End file.
